darkgalefandomcom-20200214-history
Getting Started Guide
Getting Started You've signed up?! Great! You are one step to world domination! You are presented with the world screen as seen here: This is the only page you will see other than the pop up views. In the menu click Actions, then click bank, for a good example. :) I'm in the Dragon Cave hehe! You can click the upper right box with your avatar to see your own profile. You see the dark green bar with all your statistics? First stat is the current X,Y position you are on, while the rest are your Character's Attributes. You may be wondering if you have to use stamina to move around: The answer is no. Stamina is only used for battling.... whew Choose a Path In the starting position, you will find an action that says you can choose a path. Paths are a set of professions such as mining, smelting and making weapons. Choose wisely because it is a permanent choice. You are welcome to use the current three paths if you create three characters. More paths will be added later, so I wouldn't be too eager on creating all 5 characters. Two at most is my recommendation. Once you've chosen your path, you'll find that there are different buildings you can go to such as the Weapon or Armor Engineer's pad to create things if you are of either respective profession. Can you guess which is which? What's that question mark? Is that an ongoing quest? Yes yes, quests are marked by an exclamation, if available, and question mark if on-going/accepted. We can talk about quests later. You can traverse different areas in the world through the doors on the map. Character Attributes Let's take a look at the menu now. Click actions. Let's edit your attributes because you need to get stronger in other to defeat other characters or NPCs! This will come up: Attack, Defense, HP and Max Stamina. Those buttons are usually orange, but in my case, I used all of my attribute points, but you'll want to start out with attack, stamina and hp at first, which is a Balanced Build. Attack to increase damage, hp to take on more damage, and stamina so you can keep battling NPCs to get more exp. Reseting your attributes a strategc move. You'll want to do this when your feel you don't like your current character build. Now that you have that done.. Let's accept Myala's quest and so it is time to be introduced to battles! Battles I attacked the Mage and won! This isn't the same character as the one in the edit attributes picture! Battling NPCs are beneficial to you and there is no penalty if you lose, so risk taking is encouraged, just watch your stamina!! Once you are done with the objectives, go back to Myala to complete the quest. Equipment Every character can get equipment. Some will be gained as a form of battle loot, from the shop, your profession or a quest! In this case it is a mixture of profession and npc drops. Currently, the warrior and mage in the training world drop starter items. The other npcs may drop things related to quests or for profession usage. You can view these in your or other character's profiles. Skills Your character can cast skills either on itself or other characters. You will find these very useful for your NPC battles. For instance, Blaze and Fortify level 2 as well as a balanced build will help you beat some of the Multi NPCs (you vs many) for quests. Each has a recharge time (how long before you can cast it again) and a cast time (how long its effects stays activated). To start off, I would say get blaze, fortify and intervention. Get a friend or talk to someone in the game to stamiplenish you as well as you returning that to them as a form of team work! Conclusion You might say 'this is mostly a text game' or 'no graphics', but I'd also bet you are not a reader/can't use your imagination at all and a troll so this game surely isn't for you. The thing is... this is purely game play (you get feedback just like any other rpg) and you need to read text (just like any other rpg). There doesn't need to be graphics/animation or etc. for you to have fun playing. This game is best enjoyed with the people that you know or would like to know in a guild, so JOIN A GUILD! I will continue to update this page as new content comes in!